1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ingots. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for slicing ingots.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, wafers such as silicon are manufactured by slicing a single crystal silicon ingot into a thin thickness. The single crystal silicon ingot is sliced by an apparatus for slicing a single crystal ingot.
In an apparatus for slicing a single crystal ingot according to a related art, an ingot descends to a wire saw rotated at a high speed to perform a slicing process. A slurry (abrasive+oil) acting as an ingot slicing material and a lubricating agent is supplied into the wire saw.
However, a portion of the slurry supplied into the ingot during the slicing process of the ingot is rolled up along the wire saw to collide with a mounting part for fixing the ingot. The slurry colliding with the mounting part drops down and then is permeated between the sliced ingots. Thus, a warpage phenomenon of a sliced surface of the ingot may occur.
The warpage phenomenon may cause poor quality and inferiority of a substrate manufactured from the sliced ingot.